


A New Beginning

by vamplover82



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wants a life with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

The atmosphere in the small house was as uncomfortable ever and Will Turner couldn’t stand it anymore. Staring across the table at his wife Elizabeth, he wondered how they had grown so far apart in so little a time.

They had only been married for six months, but ever since their marriage things had been strained. Will couldn’t help but miss life as a pirate and his adventures with Jack Sparrow even though he hadn’t seen Jack since Jack’s escape on the Black Pearl.

Looking at Elizabeth’s huddled form, Will decided something must be done. He stood up and Elizabeth looked at him questioningly. “Elizabeth,” Will said, “I can’t do this anymore. We can’t do this anymore. I can’t even talk to you anymore and I can’t stand it. If we can’t work this out, I don’t think we should be together anymore.”

At that Elizabeth’s eyes widened in shock, but underneath that Will could see sadness and a healthy amount of relief. Elizabeth looked down at the table and said, “I’m sorry things had to end up like this, but I knew it was only a matter of time.”

Elizabeth looked up, and seeing that Will was about to interrupt, motioned him to silence. “Look, I could tell fairly early on that you weren’t in this forever. As much as I wish you could have been, I know that you long too much for the sea and for Jack to really want to settle down with me. I knew one day it would come to this…so I just want you to go after Jack.”

Seeing he was about to interrupt again, Elizabeth stood and put her hand over his mouth. “I’ll be fine, really,” she said, “my father will be happy to have me back, and I’m sure he wouldn’t be opposed to my marrying Commodore Norrington…” Elizabeth blushed and looked down as Will struggled for words.

In the end he just settled for hugging her and both quietly packed their bags. As Will walked toward the dock, he looked back just as Elizabeth disappeared from view.

Will then headed down to the dock in search of information on the Black Pearl. After asking around, he learned that the Pearl was in Tortuga and that he could get passage on a ship due to leave in a few hours.

After an uneventful trip, Will arrived in Tortuga unsure of where to go. He finally decided to head to the nearest inn to get a room while he searched for Jack. As he walked by the door of a tavern, he heard a very loud, familiar voice.

Entering the tavern, Will saw Jack sitting with his head down on a table. Will walked up to Jack and tapped him on the shoulder. Getting no response, he shook Jack, who abruptly sat up and looked around. He squinted up at Will, said “Hey, mate,” and let his head drop back to the table. 

Will grabbed Jack’s arm and pulled him up, steadying Jack when he stumbled. “You’ve got to take me to the Pearl, Jack,” Will said as they headed toward the dock, “I want to come with you if you’ll have me.”

Jack stopped walking, suddenly looking much more sober than he had moments before. “Are ye sure lad? What ‘appened to Elizabeth?” he asked. Will turned red and looked at the ground as he mumbled, “We’re not together anymore. We both realized that there’s somewhere else I’d rather be and someone else I’d rather be with.”

Will looked up at Jack through his eyelashes and quickly began to walk toward the dock again. Jack stood stock still watching Will for a moment before he hurried to catch up. He grabbed Will by the arm and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

When Jack released Will, they both resumed walking toward the Black Pearl. As they approached the Pearl, Jack glanced at Will and said, “So it’s a new beginning ye be wanting? I think we can do that.”


End file.
